Alone With You
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Ternyata, kesepian tak hanya perihal kesedihan. Dan Mingyu, baru saja membuktikan hal itu. Lonely rich guy! Mingyu. Playgroup teacher!Hoshi. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. Boo Seungkwan. Boys Love. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Alone With You

Summary: Ternyata, kesepian tak hanya perihal kesedihan. Dan Mingyu, baru saja membuktikan hal itu.

Lonely rich guy! Mingyu. Playgroup teacher!Hoshi. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. Boo Seungkwan. Boys Love. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC.

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, orangtua, keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih semesta telah mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang sederhana, kemudian memisahkan kita dengan rasa yang tak ingin berpisah." – Ar via kumpulan_puisi

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, Korea Selatan. 13 Februari 2018, 17:00 PM KST**_

"Soon _hyeong_?" adalah kalimat yang pertama kali Kwon Soonyoung, atau yang kerap disapa dengan sebutan Hoshi, dengar begitu menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa Boo?"

Tak perlu bertanya atau melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Hoshi tahu pasti siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?

"Tidak," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu orang di seberang sana takkan melihatnya, "Kenapa?"

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Tanpa perlu melihat, Hoshi tahu betul bahwa seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu tersenyum lebar di tempatnya berada, "Bersiaplah sekarang juga. Yang manis, _okay_? Dan temui aku di _cafe_ dekat _flat_ mu. _Call_? _Call_!"

" _Ya_! Boo Seungkwan-"

 _Pip_

Orang yang baru saja disebut Boo Seungkwan itu langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka, padahal Hoshi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Aish_! Anak itu benar-benar!" rutuk Hoshi.

Meski begitu, ia tetap menuruti permintaan dari laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Dengan kaus bergaris merah hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana denim dan sepatu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beraktivitas, Hoshi siap menuju ke tempat yang tadi sudah diberitahu oleh Seungkwan. Tak lupa ia memakai topi, hadiah dari ibunya, lalu mematut diri di cermin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Karena jarak yang tak begitu jauh, maka meskipun ia berjalan kaki tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoshi untuk sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan.

Begitu masuk ke bangunan bernuansa _Redwood_ itu, mata Hoshi beredar untuk mencari keberadaan Seungkwan.

 _Gotcha!_

Dan sesuai perkiraan Hoshi, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu duduk di bagian ujung cafe. Tepat di meja yang menghadap ke jalan.

"Boo- _ya_!" ucap Hoshi begitu sampai di meja yang diduduki oleh Seungkwan.

"Oh! Terima kasih!" ucap Seungkwan, entah pada siapa, "Aku kira kau tak akan datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang," balas Hoshi sekenanya, "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Jangan terburu-buru, duduk saja dulu. Aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu."

 _Aneh sekali_ – bathin Hoshi. Meski begitu, ia tetap duduk sesuai permintaan Seungkwan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah! Tidak, tidak! Aku baru saja datang kok, _hyeong_!"

"Begitu?"

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Um!"

"Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku," ucap Hoshi penuh curiga.

"Uh-" Seungkwan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Memangnya tidak boleh aku menghubungi _hyeong_ ku sendiri?"

"B-bukan, bukan begitu! Boleh, tentu saja boleh. Aku merindukanmu, tapi-"

Kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya sembari membawa nampan berisi minuman yang telah di pesan sebelumnya, "Pesanannya, Tuan. Silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hoshi dan Seungkwan bersamaan.

"Silahkan diminum, _hyeong_. Aku sudah memesan _Omija Tea_ untukmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hoshi sebelum menyesap teh dari cangkir di tangannya.

"Soon _hyeong_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Belum," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Seungkwan tersenyum senang, "Tak salah aku menghubungimu."

"Memangnya kenapa Boo?" Pemuda yang bermarga Kwon meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

"Mengenalkan seseorang? Siapa? Untuk apa?" tanya Hoshi berturut-turut.

"Tunggu saja, kau akan tahu sendiri."

 _1 menit_

 _2 menit_

 _3 menit_

"Boo-"

"Iya _hyeong_?"

"Dengar-"

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Jangan potong ucapanku dulu."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Aku tahu usiaku sudah hampir 23 tahun. Dan ya, aku memang tak memiliki kekasih. Tapi aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Aku terima niat baikmu, dan terima kasih untuk itu. Tapi kurasa untuk saat ini, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku masih menikmati kesendirianku."

Seungkwan tertawa pelan, tapi itu malah membuat Hoshi semakin bingung.

"Hahaha _hyeong_ , kau salah paham!"

Muncul perempatan tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi, "Salah paham bagaimana?"

"Tunggu saja, orang yang aku maksud sudah hampir sampai. Biar nanti dia yang menjelaskan kepadamu secara langsung."

"T-tapi Boo?"

"Ssh," desis Seungkwan dramatis sembari menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir Hoshi.

"Ia sudah dekat. Mungkin 5 menit lagi akan sampai disini."

"Huft," Hoshi mendesah pelan, menyingkirkan jari Seungkwan dari bibirnya, "Ya sudah. Terserah padamu saja."

"Hehe, terima kasih _hyeong_ ," Seungkwan memberikan kedipan terbaiknya pada Hoshi, "Ayo diminum lagi. Aku sudah memesankannya supaya kau tetap sehat."

Hoshi memutar bola matanya malas.

Keduanya sama-sama berdiam diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hoshi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Seungkwan yang entah mengapa jadi terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya, seorang pemuda datang dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Seungkwan- _ah_!" ujar pemuda itu.

" _Woah_! Mingyu _hyeong_! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Silahkan duduk," ucap Seungkwan sembari menepuk kursi kosong di samping tempat duduknya.

Seseorang yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Mingyu, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang sedikit basah, mungkin baru saja terkena salju, mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Seungkwan. Tepat di hadapan Hoshi.

"Oh iya, Mingyu _hyeong_ , ini Soonyoung _hyeong_ yang aku ceritakan padamu," Seungkwan memiringkan duduknya agar bisa menghadap Mingyu, "Dan uhm- Soonyoung _hyeong_ , ini Mingyu _hyeong_."

Hoshi terdiam sejenak sembari memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk bersalaman, "Perkenalkan, aku- aku Kwon Soonyoung."

Sedangkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mingyu itu tidak langsung menerima uluran tangan Hoshi. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan lengan yang sepertinya lebih kecil dari miliknya, lalu berpindah ke wajah sang pemilik lengan.

Merasa uluran tangannya tak bersambut, Hoshi berniat menarik kembali tangannya, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Mingyu segera bergerak untuk menerima jabatan tangan tersebut.

"Kim Mingyu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya bertatapan, tapi jabatan tangan mereka tak terlepas begitu saja. Hoshi seakan terseret ke dalam kelamnya manik mata pemuda di hadapannya. Dan Mingyu sendiri, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia lupa berkedip saat menatap wajah Hoshi.

"Ekhm," Seungkwan berdeham karena merasa terabaikan dan juga gemas.

Hoshi dan Mingyu buru-buru melepas jabatan tangan dan kontak mata mereka.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah bertemu, lebih baik aku undur diri sekarang," Seungkwan berjalan meninggalkan meja yang ditempatinya, "Pesanan kalian biar aku saja yang bayar. Semangat Mingyu _hyeong_! Dan maafkan aku, Hoshi _hyeong._ Sampai jumpa!"

Dan tak lama, pemuda bermarga Boo itu menghilang di balik pintu cafe tersebut. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang baru saja saling mengenal dalam keadaan yang begitu kaku.

"Uh- um, karena Seungkwan sudah pergi. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," Hoshi mengusap tengkuknya sembari tersenyum kikuk, "Bagaimana kalau kau memesan sesuatu terlebih dulu?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku ingin _chrysanthemum tea dan chocolate cake_."

"Baiklah, akan aku pesankan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah berbicara dengan seorang pramusaji, Hoshi kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Karena tak ingin membuang waktu, maka Mingyu berinisiatif membuka suara, "Jadi, sekali lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu."

"Dan mungkin Seungkwan sudah menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

" _Huh_? Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang, tapi tidak memberitahu siapa orang yang dimaksud."

"Ah, _really_?"

Hoshi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menjelaskan."

"Silahkan. Tolong jelaskan hingga selesai, aku tidak akan memotong pembicaraanmu. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik."

"Jadi, aku ini teman Seungkwan sejak sekolah menengah dulu. Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti. Dan aku memintanya untuk mengenalkanku pada temannya karena aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku pergi ke suatu acara."

Mata Hoshi membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari pemuda berekpresi datar di hadapannya.

"Tapi tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu. Acara yang aku maksud disini adalah acara perusahaan." Penjelasan dari Mingyu agaknya menghilangkan kecurigaan di benak Hoshi, karena pemuda bermarga Kwon itu kini kembali pada ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Tidak banyak, mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 acara. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?"

"Hm-"

"Mungkin kau berpikir kenapa aku tak pergi sendiri saja, iya?"

Hoshi mengangguk kikuk.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja. Tapi setelah ku pikir lagi, alangkah kurang pantas jika aku datang sendiri."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ada beberapa alasan, nantipun kau akan tahu sendiri."

Hoshi mengangguk maklum. Karena ia mengerti bahwa terkadang, beberapa hal tidak harus dibicarakan secara langsung hanya untuk membuat orang lain mengerti, 'kan?

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Mingyu menatap Hoshi penuh harap, "Oh iya, aku akan memberimu imbalan, tenang saja."

Hoshi menarik napas panjang, "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, 5 menit saja."

Kali ini giliran Mingyu untuk menganggukan kepalanya, "Silahkan. _Take your time_."

Dan benar saja, setelahnya Mingyu kembali menikmati pesanannya dan membiarkan Hoshi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uhm, Mingyu- _ssi_? Suara Hoshi mengalihkan Mingyu dari dunia penuh gulanya.

"Iya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ucapanmu tadi."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tak keberatan dengan tawaranmu. Selama itu tak mengganggu jadwal mengajarku."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, menatap Hoshi dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kalau kau bertanya, ya- aku guru. Guru taman kanak-kanak, lebih tepatnya. Dan untuk masalah bayaran, sepertinya tidak perlu. Gajiku sebagai guru masih cukup untuk hidup sehari-hari. Anggap saja aku mengisi waktu luang."

"Itu saja?"

"Oh! Untuk hal lainnya, kita bisa buat kesepakatan lagi nanti."

Mingyu mendesah lega lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Hoshi, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

"Ya, akupun senang bisa membantu."

Mingyu kemudian melihat ke arah jalanan yang berada di luar cafe. Jalanan sudah mulai gelap. Matahari nampaknya baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya di bagian timur dari bumi.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh malam ternyata."

"Ah, iya! Kau benar," seru Hoshi, "Aku harus segera pulang, ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu," Hoshi tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Karena tak ingin berdebat dan waktu juga yang semakin malam, Hoshi mau tak mau memenuhi keinginan Mingyu untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesanan mereka telat terbayar, keduanya segera keluar dari cafe tersebut dan berjalan ke arah barat untuk menuju ke _flat_ yang Hoshi tempati.

"Soonyoung _-ssi_?"

"Hm?"

"Besok acara yang pertama. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 sore."

Hoshi berhenti lalu menatap Mingyu tak percaya, "B-besok?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sudah ada janji?"

"Tidak," Hoshi menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, "Hanya saja- kukira itu terlalu mendadak."

Mingyu tersenyum kaku, "Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak masalah. Aku akan-"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hoshi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Mingyu sembari menatap penuh selidik pada bangunan di hadapannya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Hoshi tersenyum maklum. Agaknya ia tahu apa yang ada di benak Mingyu.

"Aku masuk ya? Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ujar Hoshi sembari membuka pagar besi yang membatasi bangunan tua itu dengan dunia luar.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai berapa? Biar kuantar sampai sana."

"Tidak perlu-"

Mingyu memotong ucapan Hoshi, lagi, "Tolong? Masih ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ya sudah, lakukan sesukamu."

"Terima kasih," Mingyu tersenyum lebar lalu mempersilahkan Hoshi masuk terlebih dulu, "Biar aku yang menutup pagarnya."

"Terima kasih dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, kamarku ada di lantai 3, no 17," ucap pemuda yang bermarga Kwon, "Oh iya, di sini tidak ada elevator."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada elevator?"

Hoshi menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, "Siapa tahu kau tidak biasa naik-turun tangga."

"Jangan remehkan aku, Soonyoung- _ssi_."

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku," ucap Hoshi tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu kemudian berbelok ke kiri untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, " _And it's a_ _hyeong for me_ , panggil aku Soonyoung _hyeong_. Karena jika kau memang benar teman sekolah Seungkwan, maka kau lebih muda dariku."

" _Huh_? Memangnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Mingyu yang berjalan tepat di belakang Hoshi.

"Tahun ini aku akan genap berusia 23 tahun"

" _Whoaa, really_? Tapi kau tampak lebih muda dari usiamu ya?" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian."

"Berarti benar. Aku harus memanggilmu _hyeong_. Soonyoung _hyeong_."

"Iya," jawab Hoshi sekenanya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Oh iya, apa ada kontak yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menghubungimu?"

"Hm?" Hoshi berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang berpintu warna hitam dengan tulisan KSY 17 di depannya, "Ada. Aku punya KakaoTalk. _ID_ nya naegahosh, kau bisa menghubungiku lewat sana."

Mingyu dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya lalu menambahkan Hoshi ke dalam daftar kontak di KakaoTalknya, "Sudah aku _add_."

"Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tawar Hoshi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini, Mingyu melirik ke arah benda yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, "Mungkin lain kali, _hyeong_. Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Ah- begitu. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa makan malam," pesan Hoshi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _hyeong_."

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai."

Mingyu tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Hoshi lalu menghilang di balik tikungan di dekat tangga. Disusul Hoshi yang juga menghilang, namun di balik pintu kamarnya.

A/N:

Ini asalnya mau saya buat oneshot, tapi ternyata bakal terlalu panjang. Akhirnya saya putuskan jadi beberapa chapter. Tapi nggak akan terlalu panjang. Oh iya, selamat tahun baru 2018! Semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan lebih dekat pada Tuhan, keluarga, serta orang-orang yang membawa kebaikan dalam hidup kita. Semoga dosa kita di tahun-tahun sebelumnya diampuni Tuhan. Aamiin.

Jangan lupa tonton MV barunya SEVENTEEN – Clap di official Youtube Channelnya mereka. Terus dukung SEVENTEEN juga ya, my co- carat!

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	2. Chapter 2

Alone With You

Summary: Ternyata, kesepian tak hanya perihal kesedihan. Dan Mingyu, baru saja membuktikan hal itu.

Lonely rich man! Mingyu. Playgroup teacher!Hoshi. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. Boo Seungkwan. Boys Love. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC.

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, orangtua, keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

"Berikan aku rasa nyaman agar pergi tak pernah kuambil sebagai pilihan." – jendelaa_

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, South Korea. February 14, 2018. 12:30 AM KST**_

Hoshi sedang asyik memakan bekal makan siangnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dan tak ingin buang-buang waktu, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Siang_ _, hyeong._

Kening Hoshi berkerut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu, "Huh? Mingyu?"

 _KakaoTalk_

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Siang, Mingyu-_ _ssi._

Dan tak sampai 1 menit hingga datang balasan berikutnya.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Boleh aku menelepon? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Hoshi berpikir sejenak, lalu jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas papan tombol di ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan yang menyatakan persetujuannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Yeoboseyo_ , _hyeong._ Ini aku."

"Iya, aku tahu," Hoshi mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu tak akan melihat, "Ada apa Mingyu _-ssi_?"

"Jangan terburu-buru." Suara berat yang menyapa indera pendengaran Hoshi sedikit banyak membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, "Pertama-tama, selamat siang."

"Pft," Hoshi meniup helaian anak rambut di dahinya, "Kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi."

"Iya, tapi itu di _chat_. Beda."

"Ya sudah, terserah," ujar Hoshi singkat, tak ingin berdebat dan merusak suasana siang hari yang indah ini.

"Selamat siang, Mingyu- _ssi_."

"Ah- _please drop the formality_. Jangan menggunakan kata ' _ssi_ ' setelah namaku. Cukup Mingyu saja," tawar pria dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu dari seberang sambungan telepon mereka.

"Iya, baiklah," Hoshi memutar bola matanya malas, "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu."

"Jadi begini-"

"Langsung ke intinya saja," ucap Hoshi sebelum Mingyu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak sabaran ternyata," balas pemuda yang bermarga Kim yang kemudian mendapat balasan decakan malas dari Hoshi.

"Hari ini acara yang pertama," Mingyu memberi jeda sejenak, "Di _Lotte Hotel World_ , jam 7 malam. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya."

Hoshi terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Ini bahkan belum 24 jam sejak pertama kali kami bertemu._ ― bathin Hoshi.

" _Hyeong_?" panggil Mingyu.

"A-ah, baiklah," Hoshi menarik napas panjang, "Sepertinya aku bisa."

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Mingyu tersenyum lega di seberang sana.

Setelah melewati pembicaraan singkat melalui telepon, keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu di TK tempat Hoshi mengajar.

Awalnya Hoshi sempat menolak, namun dengan berbagai alasan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu, akhirnya Hoshi luluh dan dengan sedikit berat hati membiarkan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu untuk datang dan menungguinya

Dan di sini lah Mingyu sekarang. Di tengah udara siang hari yang cukup menusuk kulit karena musim dingin yang baru berlalu masih saja meninggalkan jejaknya, ia berdiri di luar kelas, lengkap dengan setelan kerja, namun minus jas dan dasinya. Sembari memperhatikan sang "kekasih" yang entah sedang menjelaskan apa pada anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas.

"... jadi anak-anak, jangan buang sampah sembarangan ya! Kalian mengerti?" samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara Hoshi. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dirinya tersenyum geli.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya pun bergumam, "Manisnya."

"Mengerti, _seonsaengnim_!" seru anak-anak di kelas tersebut dengan semangat.

"Cerdasnya!" puji Hoshi kepada murid-muridnya, "Sekarang masukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas kalian lalu berdo'a. Setelah itu kalian boleh pulang," ujar Hoshi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Asyik!"

Satu persatu murid itu pun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya pada Hoshi sebelum meninggalkan kelas seraya berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok, _seonsaengnim_!"

"Sampai jumpa besok! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Hoshi melambaikan tangannya, "Tunggu dulu di depan kelas jika belum ada yang menjemput, _arracchi_?"

"Iya, _seonsaengnim_!"

Dan setelah memastikan semua muridnya sudah pulang dan tak ada barangnya yang tertinggal, Hoshi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Dan saat itu lah, pandangan Hoshi menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tak begitu asing.

"Mingyu- _ssi_?" ucapnya reflek.

"Hai, _hyeong_!" pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil namanya itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Hm," Hoshi memperlambat langkahnya lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Mingyu, "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

 _Bohong._

"Begitu ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, "Iya."

"Yang tadi― hariku menyenangkan, karena murid-muridku benar-benar cerdas. Mereka mudah paham pada apa yang aku jelaskan. Belum lagi senyum dan tawa mereka, membuat hariku jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya," Hoshi mengangguk senang, "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Ooh," Hoshi mengangguk. Antara berusaha memahami dan tak ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi.

 _Hening._

Dan sebelum suasana berubah semakin canggung, Mingyu berinisiatif untuk membawakan barang di tangan Hoshi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Kita pergi dulu ke butik milik teman ibuku. Sambil aku mengurus beberapa hal, kau bersiap-siaplah di sana," ucap Mingyu yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Hoshi.

"T-tapi Mingyu―"

Sayang, Hoshi tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Mingyu dengan segera melajukan mobil hitamnya untuk menembus keramaian jalanan Kota Seoul siang itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Lotte Hotel World, 18:30 PM KST**_

Mingyu dengan setelan kemeja dan celana hitamnya yang dibalut dengan jas _dark blue_ berdiri dengan gagah tepat di samping Hoshi yang malam itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan mengenakan kaus _turtle neck_ berlengan panjang dan celana berwarna hitam yang dilapisi dengan _long coat_ merah _maroon_ yang didapatnya dari butik milik teman Nyonya Kim, ibu Mingyu.

"Ini hanya acara ulang tahun biasa, jadi tidak perlu gugup. Mengerti?"

Hoshi mengangguk ragu. Karena acara yang Mingyu bilang biasa ini terlihat begitu berbeda dari acara ulang tahun yang pernah Hoshi datangi.

"Pegang tanganku," ujar Mingyu sembari mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arah Hoshi.

"Eh?"

"Supaya orang lain tahu dengan siapa kau datang."

 _Dan rasa gugupmu itu bisa berkurang_. ― lanjut Mingyu dalam hati.

Bukan perkara sulit bagi seorang Kim Mingyu untuk mengetahui bahwa Hoshi sedang gugup. Telah berkecimpung di dunia bisnis sejak muda cukup bisa membuatnya membaca bahasa tubuh orang lain dengan mudah.

"B-baiklah," dengan ragu Hoshi menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu.

 _Wah, tangannya jauh lebih besar dari punyaku. ― ucap Hoshi dalam hati._

"Ayo masuk," Mingyu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hoshi sembari berjalan menuju Crystal _Ballroom_.

"Banyak sekali," cicit Hoshi.

"Apanya?" tanya Mingyu, tak mengerti.

"Orangnya," jawab Hoshi sembari memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau takut?"

Hoshi mengangguk, "Aku tak begitu terbiasa dengan keramaian."

"Jangan takut, kau bersamaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Satu kalimat singkat dari Mingyu itu berhasil membuat Hoshi jadi lebih tenang.

Dan tepat saat keduanya menginjakkan kaki di ruangan dengan nuansa krem dan hitam itu, seorang perempuan, yang didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya, baru saja melakukan sesi potong kue. Sedangkan para hadirin sibuk memperhatikan dan kemudian bertepuk tangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mingyu mengajak Hoshi untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memberinya ucapan selamat sembari sedikit berbasa-basi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda bermarga Kim itu bermaksud untuk membawa Hoshi ke deretan meja yang berisikan dengan berbagai macam makanan.

Belum setengah jalan, langkah kaki keduanya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar santai tapi terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kau―" ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya baru saja datang, "Kim Mingyu ya?"

Merasa terpanggil, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian mendapati sosok yang begitu familiar. Seseorang dari Keluarga Choi, yang merupakan rival bisnis perusahaan perusahaanya.

Lelaki yang merupakan putra sulung Keluarga Kim itu membalikkan badan sembari tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya, "Iya. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Mingyu dari Kim Co., Ltd. Anda Tuan Choi-"

"Sepertinya saya tak perlu memperkenalkan diri ya? Anda pasti sudah tahu siapa saya," ucap lelaki yang umurnya berkisar antara 25 tahun itu dengan angkuhnya.

"A-ah iya benar sekali," Mingyu menarik uluran tangannya, lalu tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukkan dirinya, "Senang bisa bertemu Anda lagi."

Orang yang dipanggil Tuan Choi itu tersenyum sekedarnya dan membalas salam hormat dari Mingyu, "Ya, saya juga."

"Jadi, ini calon pemimpin baru perusahaan Keluarga Kim?" tanya seorang pria tengah baya yang datang entah dari mana.

Mingyu tersenyum kaku menghadap pria tersebut, "Iya."

"Ayahmu sudah mengundurkan diri?"

Mingyu terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Putra sulung Keluarga Kim itu kemudian sedikit menunduk lalu berbisik pada Hoshi yang sedari tadi setia berdiri di sampingnya, "Carilah makanan yang kau suka. Tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Dan– berhati-hatilah."

Hoshi hanya mengangguk patuh dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan para pebisnis, yang dirinya sendiri tak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

Pandangannya bergerak ke sana ke mari, Hoshi berniat untuk mencari makanan yang sekiranya bisa menarik minatnya. Namun nihil, karena sudah hampir 10 menit berdiam diri di depan deretan meja yang penuh makanan dan dirinya tak juga merasa tertarik pada berbagai jenis makanan yang disajikan.

Hoshi sebenarnya gelisah, sedari tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Mingyu. Karena pemuda itu nampak tidak nyaman sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sapaan Tuan Choi.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Dan Hoshi benar-benar yakin bahwa seseorang dengan jas _dark blue_ itu adalah Mingyu, tapi kenapa orang yang mengelilinginya semakin banyak?

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya barusan, Hoshi memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Mingyu, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa apa yang didengarnya benar-benar berada di luar dugaan.

"... kau tak akan pernah berhasil," ucap seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda dan belum berpengalaman," timpal seorang lainnya di sana.

Hoshi yang berhenti tepat di belakang Mingyu dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Dengan ragu, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu mengusap tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya, dengan harapan dapat sedikit menenangkan perasaan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka," bisiknya dari balik punggung Mingyu.

"Tak ku sangka Tuan Kim yang terkenal dengan strateginya yang sangat baik dan tak pernah meleset kini mengambil langkah yang salah. Sayang sekali."

 _Sial. ― Umpat Mingyu dalam hati._

Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Hingga tanpa disadari, buku jarinya mulai memutih.

Dan melihat hal tersebut, Hoshi memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Ia singkirkan rasa ragu yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Hoshi berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Karena jika ia termakan oleh keraguannya dan Mingyu terus dibiarkan, ia takut Mingyu akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan disesalinya di kemudian hari.

"Oh, apakah pria manis ini kekasihmu?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam kumpulan itu saat dirinya menyadari keberadaan Hoshi.

"Saya-"

"Iya," ucap Mingyu sebelum Hoshi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Hoshi agar berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan berada sepenuhnya dalam perlindungannya.

"Dari mana?"

"Perusahaan apa yang dimiliki keluarganya?"

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

Semua orang yang ada di kumpulan tersebut menatap penuh selidik pada Hoshi.

Diperhatikan sebegitunya, sedikit banyak membuat Hoshi merasa tak nyaman. Dan supaya ketidaknyamanan itu segera berakhir, Hoshi berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

Guru muda itu berdeham sebelum memulai kalimatnya, "Sebelumnya maaf. Perkenalkan nama saya Kwon Soonyoung. Saya bukan berasal dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan manapun. Saya hanya―"

"Oh lihat. Pemuda dari keluarga tidak jelas?"

Muncul perempatan tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi. Pasalnya, belum sampai 5 menit berdiri di sana, ucapannya sudah dua kali dipotong seenaknya oleh orang lain.

 _Para orang kaya ini benar-benar suka memotong pembicaraan orang. Dasar tidak tahun sopan santun!_ ― bathin Hoshi.

"Kurasa Tuan Kim benar-benar salah langkah kali ini."

"Tapi, pemuda yang seperti Anda bilang datang dari keluarga tidak jelas ini, tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap dengan baik di depan orang lain," ujar Mingyu setenang yang ia bisa.

"Tsk," seseorang berdecih, "Lihat siapa yang sedang bicara?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah," yang disebut sebagai Tuan Choi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya, "Ini, hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

Mingyu memandangi kartu yang ternyata adalah kartu nama itu dengan sedikit heran.

"Sampai jumpa, Tuan Muda Kim."

Satu per satu orang yang sebelumnya mengerumuni Mingyu mulai pergi, yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan Hoshi.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Mingyu mengusak pelan rambut Hoshi, "Maaf."

"Huh?"

"Karena aku, kau jadi berhadapan dengan situasi yang tak menyenangkan."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Berada di keadaan seperti yang tadi tak akan membuatku mati."

"Hm ya sudah," Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Terlalu lama disini membuatku muak." ujar Mingyu sembari menggenggam tangan Hoshi untuk mengajaknya berjalan pergi meninggalkan hingar bingar pesta ulang tahun itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Foot note:

Seonsaeng = Guru

Nim = Nim (님) is also a title of respect. Nim (님) is usually attached to professions. (Cr. Google.)

Arachi? = Mengerti?

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf updatenya lama TAT

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone With You

Summary: Ternyata, kesepian tak hanya perihal kesedihan. Dan Mingyu, baru saja membuktikan hal itu.

Lonely rich man! Mingyu. Playgroup teacher!Hoshi. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. Boo Seungkwan. Boys Love. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC.

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, orangtua, keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Hoshi. Mingyu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Hoshi yang tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, karena kini otaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam skenario dan pertanyaan mengenai sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruang terbatas di dalam mobilnya.

"Oh? Uhm- baiklah," pemuda yang bermarga Kwon mengangguk kikuk, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih," Mingyu membuka _seatbelt_ nya kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu bagi Hoshi, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maaf aku membuatmu berada di situasi yang sulit."

"Bukan masalah," jawab lelaki yang lebih tua.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, sekali lagi Hoshi menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lalu bergegas menuju pintu gerbang _flat_ nya yang berwarna hitam.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke depan kamar."

Setelah memastikan pintu mobilnya tertutup dengan rapat, Mingyu segera berjalan menyusul Hoshi yang sudah bersiap untuk membuka kunci gerbang di hadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mingyu meraih tangan Hoshi yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Perlakuan lelaki yang bermarga Kim itu sukses membuat Hoshi menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menatap Mingyu dengan heran.

"Biarkan seperti ini sejenak. Kumohon."

"B-baiklah," sekilas Hoshi menatap tangannya yang tampak begitu kecil di genggaman Mingyu.

 _Hangat._

Jika diminta untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, kata tersebut lah yang Hoshi rasa paling tepat. Bahkan ia pikir ia dapat merasakan kehangatan itu menjalar sampai ke kedua pipinya.

 _Ugh._

Hoshi berpaling, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cara berpura-pura memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitar _flat_ nya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu atau kau akan tersandung," Mingyu mengingatkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"A-ah iya."

 _Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini._ ― rutuk Hoshi dalam hati.

Perjalanan menuju kamarnya yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu selama kurang lebih 2 menit kini terasa lebih panjang bagi Hoshi.

"Hey Soonyoung _hyeong_." Gumam Mingyu.

"Hm?"

"Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hoshi terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Menurutku-"

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Mingyu sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Hoshi, "Masuklah, sudah malam."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih," Hoshi tersenyum, "Mau mampir dulu?"

"Terima kasih, tapi mungkin lain kali." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh iya, pertanyaan tadi jangan dipikirkan. Tak perlu kau jawab."

"Begitu?" Mingyu mengangguk, Hoshi tersenyum kikuk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya?"

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai."

"Tentu."

Hoshi melambaikan tangan sembari terus memperhatikan Mingyu sampai 'kekasih'nya itu menghilang di balik tikungan menuju tangga.

Setelah memastikan mobil Mingyu sudah melaju meninggalkan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, Hoshi bergegas memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 30 menit bagi pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu untuk menyelesaikan rutinitas sebelum tidurnya. Dan begitu mendapatkan pesan bahwa dari Mingyu yang berisi kabar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya dengan selamat dan ucapan selamat malam, Hoshi mematikan lampu lalu bersiap untuk pergi tidur.

Namun, tepat saat Hoshi kan memejamkan mata, sesuatu melintas di benaknya.

"Kenapa Mingyu tadi bertanya seperti itu?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dulwich College Seoul, Seocho-gu, Seoul. 15 Februari 2018.**_

Hoshi sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kelas saat tiba-tiba ponsel di genggamannya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang baru saja masuk.

.

.

 _ **KakaoTalk**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Bisakah kau temani aku makan malam?

 _ **Hoshi Kwon**_

Kapan?

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Tentu saja hari ini

Memang kapan lagi? -_-

 _ **Hoshi Kwon**_

Ya siapa tahu

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Hari ini kau selesai mengajar pukul berapa?

 _ **Hoshi Kwon**_

Sebenarnya 11.50 sudah selesai

Tapi

Ada yang harus aku kerjakan

Jadi, mungkin sekitar pukul 15.30?

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu

Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai

 _ **Hoshi Kwon**_

Tapi

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Oh iya _, I don't take a no as an answer_

 _._

 _._

Hoshi mendecih, memperhatikan layar ponsel yang menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Mingyu.

Satu hal yang membuatnya heran, mengapa Mingyu suka sekali memaksakan keinginannya?

"Tsk," pemuda bermarga Kwon itu mendecih kesal, tapi memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Dirinya kemudian bergegas menuju kelasnya karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Kembalikan kotak bekalku!" seru seorang anak.

Masih ada jarak sekitar lima meter sebelum Hoshi sampai di tujuannya, tapi dari posisinya sekarang ia sudah bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh murid-muridnya.

"Ada yang sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Jeon _saem_?" seru yang lainnya.

"Jangan injak sepatu baruku!"

Dan berbagai hal lainnya yang sudah pasti dapat mewarnai pagi hari Hoshi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar begitu memasuki ruang kelas.

Kegaduhan yang sebelumnya terjadi, tergantikan dengan sapaan selamat pagi yang datang secara acak.

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar Bahasa Mandarin. Sekarang, silakan buka buku kalian."

"Baik, Kwon _saem_!"

Dan seperti hari-hari lainnya, kegiatan mendidik dan membagikan ilmu yang dimiliki selalu membuat Hoshi merasa senang. Meskipun beberapa hal seringkali terjadi di luar dugaan, Hoshi tetap tersenyum dan menganggap itu semua adalah bumbu kehidupannya sebagai seorang guru.

Hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.50. Hoshi menyudahi kelasnya lalu menuju ruang guru untuk istirahat dan makan siang yang dilanjutkan dengan mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain sebagai seorang guru, yaitu memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya, mencatat perkembangan masing-masing dari mereka, dan menyiapkan bahan ajar untuk esok hari.

Dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya pagi tadi, Hoshi selesai pukul 15.30 tepat. Kemudian pemuda bermarga Kwon itu mengirim pesan pada Mingyu, mengabarkan bahwa kegiatannya sudah selesai. Sembari menunggu, ia merapikan meja dan barang bawaannya.

Beruntung, Hoshi tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama karena 30 menit setelah ia mengirim pesan, Mingyu datang dengan membawa sekotak _cheesecake_ di tangannya. Lalu pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengajak sang kekasih untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran makanan Asia yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat Kota Seoul.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Mingyu begitu mereka berdua sampai di restoran tersebut. Tak sampai 5 menit, datang seorang _waiter_ yang kemudian meyodorkan buku menu pada mereka berdua.

"Sebentar, ku lihat dulu."

Begitu menerima buku menu yang disodorkan oleh sang _waiter_ , mata Hoshi langsung tertuju pada deretan makanan Jepang yang tertera di halaman kedua.

"Aku pesan _oyako donburi_ , _anmitsu_ , dan teh hijau," ucapnya pada _waiter_ itu.

" _Bibimbap_ dan _barley tea_ ," timpal Mingyu.

Setelah memastikan kembali pesanan yang ada di catatannya sudah benar, _waiter_ dengan label nama Joshua Hong itu pamit undur diri

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit sampai pesanan datang. Keduanya pun makan dengan khidmat setelah saling menggumamkan kata 'selamat makan'.

"Ku rasa kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain," ucap Mingyu begitu menelan sendok terakhir bibimbap di mulutnya, "Untuk mempermudah ini semua."

Hoshi memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Maksud ku, hal yang sedang kita jalani."

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu berdeham lalu meminum teh miliknya.

"Oh, iya aku paham."

"Dan juga untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu akan ada orang yang menanyakan tentangku kepadamu, atau pun sebaliknya. Apa kau keberatan?"

 _Duh, alasan macam apa itu. ― rutuk Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri._

Kim Mingyu merupakan seorang pebisnis yang hebat. Banyak kontrak besar yang tercipta karena ucapan dan alasan-alasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi untuk masalah seperti ini? Mingyu sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya payah.

"Tidak," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Mingyu.

Hoshi mengangguk.

"Silakan kau dulu."

Hoshi bergumam, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Menatap jalanan Kota Seoul yang seakan tak mengenal kata sepi. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu akrab dengan ingatannya, sedang berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Ugh- um. Aku- aku ..."

Mata Hoshi bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Raut wajahnya pun berubah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia panik.

Mingyu yang menyadari perubahan itu kemudian berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, "Hey- hey Soonyoung _hyeong_ , tenang. Tidak perlu panik."

"M-maafkan aku."

Hoshi menunduk dan bergumam pelan. Sedangkan Mingyu kini sudah kembali ke posisinya duduknya semula.

"Kita batalkan saja pembicaraan ini. Bagaimana?"

"Lanjutkan saja, aku tak apa."

"Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dan panik seperti tadi."

"Maaf. Kurasa tadi aku terkejut. Sekarang lanjutkan saja. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Begitu?" tanya Mingyu, tak menaruh curiga sedikit pun terhadap jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hoshi mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Mingyu pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku yang duluan saja ya?"

"Silakan."

Mingyu menegakkan punggungnya dan merapikan jas yang dipakainya, "Sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa ku ceritakan. Karena bagiku, semuanya ini terasa membosankan."

Hoshi menaikkan satu alisnya, memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Bangun tidur, pergi ke kantor, rapat, memeriksa dan membuat laporan, bertemu dengan kolega, pulang, lalu tidur. Kegiatanku sehari-hari hanya berputar di sana."

Hening sejenak.

"Berbicara soal rapat, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang. Benar-benar memuakkan."

"Beberapa kali aku ikut kencan buta karena dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis orang tua. Mereka semua baik dan menarik. Aku juga tahu niat ayah dan ibu baik, tapi tetap saja aku tak suka. Aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menentukan pilihanku sendiri. Tak perlu dipaksakan seperti itu, " Mingyu mendengus mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Ah maaf― Aku jadi mengeluh padamu."

"Tidak masalah," Hoshi tersenyum maklum, "Ayo lanjutkan."

"Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa kuceritakan."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hoshi.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya tanpa kau ceritakan pun, aku sudah bisa menebak rutinitasmu," Hoshi berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap teh hijau miliknya, "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Beri tahu aku beberapa hal dasar tentang dirimu. Seperti apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka, tanggal lahir, makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu, serta jumlah anggota keluargamu mungkin?"

"Akan ku jawab," ucap Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang, "Aku lahir tanggal 6 April. Meskipun aku dan Seungkwan berada di angkatan yang sama, tapi aku lahir satu tahun lebih dulu darinya. Aku lahir tahun 1997."

"Begitu?" tanya Hoshi. Dan Mingyu menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Untuk makanan, aku tak begitu pilih-pilih. Tapi yang paling ku suka adalah makanan pedas dan apa saja yang berbahan dasar daging," Mingyu memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Hoshi.

"Aku punya seorang adik perempuan. Namanya Kim Minseo, dia siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Dia tinggal di rumah bersama dengan ayah dan ibu. Namun jika kedua orang tua kami pergi ke luar kota, ia selalu menginap di apartemenku."

Mingyu menarik napas panjang, masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang belum ia jawab.

"Aku suka jika semua hal yang berjalan sesuai rencana. Lalu, yang paling kubenci adalah pembohong dan pengkhianat."

Mata Mingyu beredar, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Nama ku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku lahir tanggal 15 Juni tahun 1996. Kau punya adik perempuan, kan?" Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku punya kakak perempuan," ucap Hoshi sembari tersenyum bangga, "Dia tinggal bersama orang tua kami, di Namyangju."

"Salah satu alasanku memilih untuk menjadi guru adalah karena aku suka anak-anak. Mereka masih suci dan belum tersentuh oleh kerasnya kehidupan. Selain itu, mereka juga masih percaya kekuatan mimpi dan punya keinginan untuk mewujudkannya."

Mingyu terdiam, ia terkesima. Tak pernah sekali pun terbersit di pikirannya bahwa memperhatikan orang berbicara tentang apa yang mereka sukai bisa semenarik ini.

"Dan seperti yang baru saja kau lihat, aku mudah panik. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa hal saja."

"Koreksi jika aku salah, tapi kau tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian ya?"

Hoshi mengangguk.

"Dalam keadaan tertentu, keramaian bisa membuatku gugup, tidak nyaman, dan juga―" Hoshi tersenyum kaku sembari mengusap tengkuknya, "merasa lelah," suara Hoshi semakin mengecil menjelang akhir kalimatnya.

"Entah ini penting atau tidak, tapi aku tak pernah bisa berdamai dengan asap, apapun jenisnya. Terutama asap rokok."

Hoshi tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa perlu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Mingyu.

Setelah berbicara mengenai beberapa hal lain, keduanya memutuskan pulang karena waktu sudah semakin malam. Dan Mingyu, seperti biasa mengantarkan Hoshi sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.


End file.
